Elesis
"Time to get burned!" yQwsVN3-4fE(Normal) K9WCIbZD1YU(Awakened) Overview Elesis is Elsword's older sister, and his mentor. She taught him the moves that he knows, and is known as the "Red Haired Knight" Early Life Elesis was born in the kingdom of Velder, her father being one of the most skilled knights in Velder Kingdom. During her childhood, he would pass down his knowledge of being a knight down to her. At the age of 4 her younger brother Elsword was born and as time passed she would be his mentor, teaching him how to use a sword like how her father did to her. However, Elesis wasn't satisfied with her training in Ruben, so she ventures out into the wide world of Elrios to become a stronger swordsman. She returns to Ruben 3 years later, earning the title of "Red Haired Knight" and comes to watch Elsword's progress. After returning, Elesis and her brother were ambushed by a horde of demons led by Scar, the Captain of the Demon Realm. After much struggle, she was able to fight them off and defeated Scar with the help of Elsword. Skills Elesis 'is very skilled with her sword, and can also be dangerous with out it. Her fighting abilities were both self taught, and passed down from her own father. Actives *Dodge & Slash - Elesis dashes forward up to two times, dodging attacks during the dashes, and will end with a Super Armour upslash. *Rushing Sword - Elesis darts back and forth, slashing through opponents with her sword. *Fire Fist - Elesis imbues her palm with fire and pushes the target, stunning them on the spot, leaving behind a small explosion that burns them and which forces her back from the recoil. *Stoic - Elesis readies her body for incoming attacks. When she is hit, she will gain super armor and push back targets surrounding her. *Sword of Red Lotus - Elesis knocks her claymore onto her targets and pull it out sideways, applying flame energy into her sword. She will then be able to inflict burn and heat effects to opponents. *Fireworks - Elesis shoots a fireball which will explode. If the main fireball does not hit any targets, it will split into 6 smaller fireballs and travel in a hexagon shaped pattern. If the main fireball hits a target, the smaller shots will explode behind them. *Scarlet Rose - Elesis shoots her targets with flame energy and pull the energy back. She will not pull back if no targets gets hit by the initial shot. Special Actives *Power Burster - Elesis leaps into the air and strike the ground with fire magic, causing a flame geyser to sprout and deal rising damage to targets. *Mega Burster - Elesis leaps into the air and violently smashes the ground with fire magic, causing a giant geyser to sprout and do damage to targets. *Wild Shock - Elesis slashes forward and releases a wave of fire that burns everything in its wake. *Mega Slash - Elesis en-coats her sword in flames, and slash down swiftly. *Sword Eruption - Elesis summons 2 flaming swords in the direction she is facing. *Burst Rising - Elesis summons 2 magical flaming sword from the ground on each side, dealing damage to targets. *Burst Wave - Elesis smashes the ground with her flames, causing the flames to travel in a straight line, damaging all targets in it's path. *Sword Fire - Elesis en-coats her sword in flames and with a mighty swing, she throws all that fire onto a target spot. The flame will explode upon impact. *Infernal Blade - Elesis briefly extends and imbues her sword with fire magic, then swings wildly at opponents. *Eternal Fire - Elesis channels all the magic within her, unleashing a blazing tornado of fire. *Scaldic Sword - Elesis charges forward and slashes her target once when her claymore. She then does another slash that sends out a 'X' shaped wave. *Wall of Prominence - Elesis creates a wall of flames in front of her which will stay for certain time while doing damage to targets. *Blaze Wing - Elesis fires a homing fireball which will explode upon impact and continues to strike its targets. *Blazing Dance - Elesis charges through and blinks to the nearest target while slashing with flames. Initial hit does additional damage. Hyper Active/Other Techniques *'Ancient Fire - Elesis releases a huge amount of flame energy, blowing any targets caught in the vortex up. *'Awaken Mode - ' Elesis has the ability to grow stronger through the form of "Awakening" her inner potential, it is similar to Berserk Mode. But instead is shown to have an aura that surrounds her. Awakening only occurs when the user enters a dire situation, as in where it is really needed. It isn't controllable and will activate itself at any time. Fighting Prowess '''Elesis '''is a jack of all trades, being able to combat at any range. She is agile, hard hitting, and reasonably good at taking hits. She is strong willed but is prone to act before even talking. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Elsword Characters Category:Team Elrios